Love of Puyo Puyo: The First Date
by TheBlackKid
Summary: Amitie and Raffina go on their first date as a couple. Contains some sexual humor.
1. Planning the First Date

Love of Puyo Puyo: The First Date

By TheBlackKid

**Raffina's POV**

***LOUD RINGING NOISE***

"_***groan***_ _Did I forget to turn this damn thing off?_" I said as I threw the clock against the wall. It was 8:30 in the morning when I heard the ringing sound next to me getting louder and louder. The sun was so bright, even with the covers over me. And so after a few minutes of tossing and turning…

"_***sigh***__ Damnit. I can't sleep. Might as well get up now._"

After freshening up for the day, I went downstairs to the dining area and saw that no one was there expect Amira. Like every other time when I try to get her attention, it took a while. Mainly because she always has her earbuds on with the music blasting loud.

But I did eventually get her attention. To which she said to me:

"Hey! Morning, Raffina! Had any sweet, passionate, and _**possibly**_ wet dreams lately?"

"Wh-What the hell?! Wh-What kind of question is that?!" I asked with a mildly blushed face. Totally not expecting to be asked such a question this early in the morning by my own sister.

"What? I'm just curious."

"Like hell, I'm telling you anything! My dreams are a secret to everyone but me."

"_Oh, really? So you don't even tell Amitie?_"

"Tch!" I started to blush a little. And Amira knew what I was thinking.

"**Oh my God! You do tell her! And I bet they're dirty, too! Sis, you perv!** _**Hahahahaha!**_"

"**Sh-Shut up! Th-They're just normal conversations!**"

"Yeah. _**Real**_ normal."

"**They are!**"

"_***whine***__ What's with all the yelling?_" A new voice came in.

"Hey, Raina. Guess what our dear sister Raffina thinks about in her sleep."

"Amira, I swear to God…" I gave her a threat.

"_Huh? What do you dream about, Sis?_"

"N-Nothing, Raina. Nothing to be concerned about. _Really._" I turned my blushed face away from Raina to make sure she doesn't contract my dirty thoughts.

You see, Raina is a special child. She has way more innocence than most girls our age. And she relies on me a lot. Mainly because we look near identical to each other.

That, and…she's a soul. Due to some events that happened when I was younger, Raina was created with my DNA and a soul that was lost in the depths of hell (at least, that's where Lidelle told me it came from). She has every feature the same as or similar to mine. The only difference is that she has orange markings all over her body and she floats like Rafisol.

She's technically not our sister, but Amira and I love her and treat her as if she is one. Kinda like the idea of having a twin sister.

"_***yawn* **__Cousin, why are you yelling this early in the morning?_" Feli asked as she walked into the room we were in.

"I-I…w-well…"

"She was admitting her dirty dreams she has about Amitie."

"**Amira!**" I shouted while pounding the table in front of me.

"Dirty dreams? So you're a perv?" Feli asked.

"**N-No! I'm not!**"

"_Hey, Sis. What's a dirty dream?_" Raina asked.

"N-Nothing, Raina. I-It doesn't mean anything. _Right, Feli._" I nudged her shoulder.

"Uh…y-yeah. It doesn't mean anything, Raina. It's just Amira spouting nonsense again."

"**H-Hey!**" Amira yelled.

"Alright. Settle down now, everyone. Breakfast is ready." Lily said as she entered the dining room with a tray of food.

"Yes, Lily." We all said.

We all sat down at the really long table (with me tying Raina to the chair because she tends to float off of it) and began eating breakfast. With us being super rich, we only have the _**finest **_and most _**elegant**_…

…it's pancakes, bacon, and eggs. We eat normal things too, you know? Not just that fancy crepes, soufflé, and caviar.

I actually hate caviar. It's so gross.

"So what were you girls arguing about before I walked in?" Lily asked.

"We weren't exactly arguing." Amira said. "We were just talking about how Raffina creams her-"

***BONK***

"**OW!**"

Everyone looked at me after I threw an apple at Amira. Leaving a bruise on her head.

"Something tells me I don't want to know." Lily said with a sweatdrop.

_Thank God Lily seems to understand privacy._

"**Hey-O! Morning, ladies!**" In came the final member of this family of mine. Yelling her lungs off like she's in a stadium or something.

"Mistress Sara. Please don't yell like that."

"Oh come on, Lily. Learn to live a little. There are some mornings where you just got to scream like a banshee."

"No. Mom. No, you don't." I said.

"And why a banshee, of all things? Isn't that Irish?" Feli asked.

"No need to discriminate, my dear niece of mine. We live in an acceptable society."

"Y-Yeah, but…"

"Feli. Just give it up already." I said to her. And she immediately agreed.

"_Morning, Mom!_" Raina cheered.

"Good morning, Raina. Is my _**soulful **_daughter having a great morning so far?"

_Really, Mom?_

"_Yep! And I'm gonna have a great day, too! Cause I got plans!_"

That's when we all gained a look of total shock as we looked at Raina.

"Y-You have plans?" Amira asked.

"Yep!"

"W-With who?" Lily asked.

"With Rafisol. She and I are going to die!"

"**H-Huh?!**" We all reacted.

"Raina. It's _**tie-dye**_. We're going to a festival that's being held in my hometown and it has a custom tie-dye shirt station." Feli explained.

"O-Oh. Th-That makes sense." Lily said.

"Geez, Raina. Be more clear with your answers. You had me scared for a minute." I said.

"_Sorry, Sis._" Raina said while giving me a hug.

"Well, you two are lucky. I gotta run the store today." Mom whined.

"Hey, quit whining. We had to do it while you and Daddy were M.I.A for almost 11 years."

"Yeah, but you're our kids. You had no choice."

"**Tch!**" I twitched in anger.

_Damnit! For once, she's right!_

"Well, I'm off from class today. So I'm just gonna do nothing." Amira said.

"You mean like you always do?" Feli asked.

"Hey watch it, Loli Girl!"

"_**Don't call me a loli!**_ **You imbecile!**"

"**Imbecile?! **_**Why I oughta…**_"

Feli and Amira continued to yell at each other while I sat at the table giving myself a huge facepalm.

_There's just no end with these two._

"That's enough, you two! It's too early for this!" Lily yelled.

"Y-Yes, Lily." Both girls replied.

"_So, what are you doing today, Sis?_" Raina asked me.

"Hmm…I don't know. Probably just stay home and read fashion magazines."

"What? You're not gonna spend time with the girl of your dirty dreams?"

"**Mom!**" I yelled as my face became as red as Amira's bruise on her head.

"I know, right? Kinda odd that she's not meeting up with the girl that gets her wet at night." Amira said.

"**She doesn't get me wet!**"

"_Wet? Like with water?_" Raina asked.

"What I mean is…"

"Miss Amira." Lily said. "I **HIGHLY** suggest you don't answer that question. Not unless you want the biggest lashing of your natural born life."

We all grew nervous as hell when we saw how angry Lily was. She's one woman you do **NOT** want to piss off.

"R-Right. I-I'll shut up now." Amira said while looking away from Lily.

"Well, now that I think about it…I _**could**_ invite her over. I guess it wouldn't hurt to spend a day with only my girlfriend." I said as I started typing a text to Amitie.

"_Hey, Ammy. You wanna come over to my house? We could hang out together._"

And about a minute later…

***BUZZ***

"_Sure, Raffi. I'll come and spend time with you. I'll be there in an hour._"

"Sh-She said yes." I said in shock.

"Well, that's nice, Miss Raffina." Lily said.

"Yeah…**Holy crap! I've only got an hour! I gotta get freshened up!**" I then jumped out of my chair in excitement.

"But you just took a shower." Feli said.

"**Well, I gotta take another one! The world is dirty, isn't it?!**"

"Uh…"

I didn't even wait for her response. I ran out the room and headed upstairs to my room.

_I want to look and smell nice for my beloved girlfriend, you know. Oh, La-Ti-Da!_

* * *

**Amitie's POV**

I didn't really expect to do anything today. Ally was going to be with Lidelle all day, Mom's busy writing her novel, Arle was going with Sig and Chu to try to get familiar with Primp (and this world in general), and Rafisol was going to some festival with Feli and Raina. I didn't really want to go. So I was just lounging around at home.

But then I got that text from Raffina. Inviting me to come over to her house today. It blew my mind. So much so, that I instantly screamed in pure joy. Although, everyone else I was screaming in terror. And I had to explain to them what happened.

Needless to say, they were a little pissed off.

I was so excited that I was going to Raffina's house for the first time. Ever since we became a couple, she would always come to my house and even spend the night. She would tell me how big her mansion is. With the number of rooms there are and some are even specially themed. I was super-duper excited to see them all! And with my girlfriend with me to boot!

After changing into a white tank top with some pink stars on it underneath a pink jacket, some black shorts, and a pair of pink & white sneakers, I left home and headed for Raffina's mansion. I, uh…kinda had to ask her where it was. I'm still new to Primp. And I haven't gotten to know all the things that are here just yet.

Once I finally got there, though…I was so amazed at the sight.

"_Woah! _Th-This is what a mansion looks like?! **I-It's huge!**" I yelled in shock.

I've never seen a mansion in real life before. Only in a few anime back home. I've heard how big they tend to be. But being this up close to one…no doubt I'm crossing this off my bucket list!

"So, uh…how do I get inside?" I looked around the area and then finally saw a button with a speaker above it. I pressed it and it started ringing for a bit before what sounded like a phone being answered was being heard.

"_Hello? State your business._" A man's voice came on the speaker.

_Huh? State my business? Wh-What does that mean?_

"Uh…I-Is this the Fielding mansion?"

"_That depends. State your name._"

_M-My name?_

"A-Amitie. Amitie Rose."

"_Amitie. Amitie. Do you have a reservation?_"

_R-Reservation?! Y-You need a reservation to visit a rich person's house?! Why didn't Raffina tell me this?!_

"N-No. I don't. D-Do I really need one?"

"_Yes, that is common knowledge._"

"_***whine***_ _C-Can I set one up, then?_"

"_Hmm…I suppose I could make one for you. Of course, you'll have to pay a fee._"

"A fee?!"

"_Yes, a fee. But it's really easy. All you have to do is to make 3 easy payments of $19.95 plus shipping and handl…_"

***POW***

"_**Ow!**_"

"_**Amira, I swear to God! You are a pain in the ass!**_"

"_It was just a joke, Raffina! Sheesh! No need to get violent!_"

I stood there extremely confused on what was going on.

_W-Wait…__**What?! That was Amira?! This whole time?!**_

And I soon got really angry.

"_Just get away from the phone!_" I heard Raffina's voice.

"_Fine, whatever. Killjoy._"

"_S-Sorry about that, Ammy. I'll let you in now._"

I stood back a bit as the big black gates opened up in front of me. Letting me in this big mansion that rests in this peaceful small town.

"Alrighty! Here I go!" I cheered.

* * *

**Raffina's POV**

"_O-Ow…my head. I think you gave me a concussion, Raffina._"

"Hmph. Serves you right for screwing with Ammy like that." I said as I gave Amira an ice pack for her head.

"_Hey, it's not my fault she fell for it. Your girlfriend's just gullible._"

"_Amira…_"

***SOUND OF A DOORBELL***

"_***sigh***_ I'll deal with you later. Don't bother us anymore, got it?"

"_Fine. Whatever. I'm going to sleep._" Amira said as she laid down on the couch.

I went over to the front doors (yes, I said **DOORS**) to open one of them and let my girlfriend inside.

"_H-H-Hey…R-Raffi._" She said while taking multiple deep breaths.

"Wow, you look exhausted. Did you run all the way up here?"

"_I-I…c-couldn't help it. I-I was…s-so excited to see you._" Amitie then began leaning forward and I caught her before she fell to the ground.

"_***whine***__ Why must you live on a hill?!_"

I couldn't help but laugh at her whining.

"_V-Very funny._"

"_***giggle***_ Sorry."

I wrapped my arms around Amitie and hugged her tight and she soon did the same to me. It was another one of our peaceful romantic moments as a couple.

But unfortunately, it didn't last long. Mainly because…

"_Romance is in the air…_"

"Shut up, Mom." I said as she appeared at the main area of the mansion.

"Aw, come on, Sweetie. I'm only teasing you a little."

"I know. That's why I told you to shut up."

"Ouch. Critical hit." Mom said as she made an X mark over her heart.

"Hello, Mrs. Fielding." Amitie greeted her.

"Oh, Amitie. I already told you. "Mrs. Fielding" is so unnecessary. Just call me Sara."

"Um…okay. Hello, Sara."

"Although, I wouldn't you using it someday. I'm sure Raffina will make that happen in the near future. _***giggle***_"

"W-W-Wait! Wh-What?!"

"**D-Don't you have somewhere to be?!**" I yelled as both of us were blushing a very deep red blush.

"Alright, alright. I'm going. See you around, girls. Don't be scissoring while I'm gone."

"**WHY WOULD WE DO THAT?!**" We both shouted.

Mom didn't answer and instead laughed hard as she walked out the mansion. Leaving us with our faces as red as the lava inside a volcano.

"_D-Damn that woman._" I whispered to myself. "I'm sorry, Ammy."

"I-It's okay, Raffi. After all, my mom does that a lot."

"Yeah, but Melody doesn't cross the boundary lines like how my mom does. We still have that promise, right?"

"The one where we promised that our moms are to never meet each other?"

"Bingo."

"Come on, Raina! We're going to be late!"

"_***whine***__ Wait up, Feli!_"

We then saw Feli running down the stairs and Raina flying over them. Both headed towards the main area where we were both at.

"You guys are still here? I thought you already left." I said.

"We were supposed to leave 15 minutes ago. But then Raina couldn't find her ticket. And after looking for so long, I gave up. And just cloned mine using a charm I know."

"_Feli…_"

"What? Nobody's going to notice. I even changed my name to Raina's."

"That's not the point."

"_Aw, come on, Sis._" Raina said to me."_Everything will be fine. Feli, Rafisol and I are just going to go die._"

"**Wh-What?!**" Amitie shouted.

"She means "tie-dye"." Feli and I said.

"O-Oh. I see."

"_***sigh***_ Alright. But don't use your powers to cheat at any of the games. _Feli._"

"Wh-Why are you only looking at me?!"

"_Really now?_"

Feli didn't say anything and looked away from me with a pouty look on her face. She knows what I'm talking about. As she's done it multiple times and even got caught a few of those times.

"F-Fine. I won't cheat."

"Thank you. Have fun, you two."

"Bye, Cousin. Later, Amitie."

"_Bye, Sis! Bye, Ammy!_"

Both girls ran/flew past us and out the mansion as they made their way to get Rafisol for their day together.

"So, is it just you here?" Amitie asked.

"No. Lily and Amira are still here. Neither have plans on leaving."

"Oh." She then grew an annoyed look on her face. Most likely because of the trick Amira pulled earlier is still bugging her.

"Don't worry. Amira's taking a nap on the couch. She won't bug us for a while."

"_***phew***_ Good."

"Well, now." I said with a noblewoman's tone of voice. "Without further ado…allow me give you a tour, Miss Rose."

"_***giggle***_ Why of course. I accept your request, Miss Fielding." Amitie imitated my actions.

We both held each other's hand as I began guiding my beloved girlfriend around my family's ginormous mansion.

* * *

**Amitie's POV**

"_Whoa…_Raffi! This place is so big! There are so many rooms!" I yelled as she had just finished showing me around her mansion.

"Yeah, there is. I bet you're glad you're with me or else you would've gotten lost."

"I-I wouldn't get lost!"

"Really, Ammy?"

…

…

"O-Okay, maybe a little…" I said with a little embarrassment.

"_***giggle***_ Don't worry, Ammy. Raffi's here for you."

_Meanie._

"So, which ones were your favorite?"

"Hmm…I don't know. I really liked the Trampoline Room. But the Candy Room was super yummy! It's all too good!"

"_***giggle***_ Of course, you would like the kiddie ones, Ammy."

"H-Hey. We're still kids, you know."

"I know. It's just I go to the more mature rooms. Like the Exercise Room, the Fashion Room, the Make-up Room…"

"The Panel de Pon Room." I added.

"Tch! Y-You little…" Raffina started to blush.

She may not play video games all that often, but Raffina is a **HUGE** Panel de Pon fangirl. She loves the game just as much as she loves martial arts, fashion, being pretty…

…

And, well…me.

Hell, Feli even told me that she has a secret room dedicated to her love of the puzzle game. With everything from collectibles to figurines. And of course, the game itself.

It really shows off her girly side. Even though she hates being referred to as such.

"_***giggle***_ Don't worry, Raffi. I promise I won't tell anyone about your Panel de Pon collection. Especially not about the Lip's Stick replica that you like to play with."

"**Tch! St-Stop listening to Feli!**" Raffina's face got even redder as I continued to tease her about her girliness.

* * *

We were now at the last stop of Raffina's grand tour of her home: her room. Once we got inside and the door was closed, we both wrapped our arms around each other and brought our lips together for a sweet and passionate make-out session. One that lasted for more than 15 seconds and with no one criticizing or teasing about it during said session. It felt so nice.

But after a while, we did have to break apart to catch our breath.

"It felt _**SO**_ good to do that without Lidelle's criticizing or Ally's teasing that usually comes right about now.." I said when I gained enough oxygen.

"I know right? It's so annoying that they keep doing that. Especially since they do the exact same thing."

"Right? So hypocritical."

"Very hypocritical."

We both laughed a bit before making-out a little be more.

"Anyway, let's not talk about that. I'm more interested in your room."

"Really? What about it?"

"_***giggle* **_It's so girly."

"**CAN WE PLEASE JUST DROP THE GIRLY THING ALREADY?!**" Raffina said with a mild blush of embarrassment.

"Aw, come on, Raffi. I already said your girliness is cute." I said while giggling at her reaction.

"Yeah, but…I don't want to only be known as "girly"."

I gave Raffina a quick peck on her left cheek.

"Silly. You're more than just girly to me." I said.

"_***sigh* **_Yeah. I know."

I looked around Raffina's room some more and it was an obvious sign that she loves the colors pink and orange. Almost everything there was those two colors. The only thing that wasn't was a desk on the left side of the room.

"Well, aside from it being girly, it a really nice room, Raffi."

"Please. The stuff allowed in my room only come from the most elegant and finest…"

"_Ooh. Cute panties._"

"**G-Get out of my underwear drawer!**"

"Fine, fine." I said as I closed the drawer.

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Yes? Come in." Raffina answered.

"Miss Raffina. This came in the mail for you."

"Thanks, Lily."

"Hello, Lily."

"Hello, Miss Amitie. How's your mom doing?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. If she isn't writing, she's sleeping. And if she isn't sleeping, she's teasing. And if she isn't teasing, she's writing."

"Yep. That sounds a lot like Melody-senpai."

"Hey, Lily. Can we get some snacks?" Raffina asked.

"Yes, Miss Raffina. I'll bring them up here."

***TEARING OF MULTIPLE BAGS***

"Ooh! A bunch of snacks have appeared! Score!"

"_***sigh***_ Just as soon as I stop Miss Amira from eating them all."

"R-Right." We both said with a sweatdrop.

Lily then closed the door behind her. Leaving the two of us alone once more.

"Miss Amira! Put those chips down!"

"Gah! A Lily approaches! Amira uses Repel!"

"**Gak! **_***cough* *cough***_"

"It's super effective!"

"_Stop __***cough* **__taking like you're in a __***cough* *cough* **__Pokémon game!_"

…

…

"Your family's really interesting, Raffi."

"So is yours, Ammy. So is yours."

_She isn't wrong about that._

"So what's in the letter?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

Raffina tore the letter open and began reading it. As I watched her read it, I saw her getting sadder and sadder. Then quickly got angry as she crumbled the piece paper and threw it in the trash bin. Throwing herself on her bed as she quickly grew a tantrum.

Of course, I was curious. So I got the letter out the trash, uncrumpled it, and read it myself.

The letter read:

* * *

_Dear Raffina,_

_I just want to say Happy Birthday to my youngest daughter! _

_Unfortunately, due to my busy work, I won't be able to come home to celebrate with you. It hurts me, as well. As I really wanted to meet this girlfriend you like to talk about. _

_So as an apology, I got you these tickets to an amusement park that had just opened up in the town next to Primp. Hope you have fun, and I'll see you soon._

_Love you,_

_Daddy_

_P.S. Say hello to the other girls for me._

* * *

"_***sniff***__ Daddy…why?_" I heard Raffina cry.

_Aw, geez._

"Raffi…"

"_I'm okay, Ammy. Really. I am. __***sniff***_"

"Raffi, don't lie. I know this is hurting you."

"_***sniff***_ _What do you know?_"

"Well, at least your dad isn't in jail for something he "technically" didn't do."

…

"_O-Oh, yeah. Right._" Raffina said after thinking about it.

As she began wiping away her tears, I sat next to her on her bed and gave her a comforting hug to help her out. But it was kinda hard to keep focus. As the peach scent coming from her hair smelled so good.

_I've gotta ask if I could borrow her shampoo later._

"So, when was the last time you saw your dad?" I asked once I knew she was calmed enough.

"Tw…Twelve years ago."

"**Tw-Twelve years ago?!**"

"He travels a lot due to his work. Looking for and investing in different kinds of gems for our store. It keeps him busy."

"Yeah, but 12 years? Why doesn't he just come home?"

"He tries to. But whenever he's _**this**_ close to coming home, something calls him back at the last minute. And so, he's missed 12 years of his daughter's lives. I've heard that it broke him hard that he wasn't there for Amira's high school graduation. And now he's going to miss his youngest daughter's 17th birthday."

"Seventeenth?" I was confused.

"I failed a grade, okay? It's not that big of a deal."

"I see."

"_***sigh***_ Aw, well. I didn't have anything planned for my birthday, anyway. I was just gonna stay home."

"Huh? And do nothing?"

"I've done it for 12 years, Ammy. I'm pretty damn sure I can do it for a thirteenth. Now can we not talk about it anymore?" Raffina then covered her face with her pillow. Seriously wanting this conversation to end.

I looked at the crumbled up piece of paper and eventually the tickets that were taped to it. It soon gave me an idea. And I wasn't going to just toss it out my head, either.

"Hey, Raffi. When is your birthday?" I asked.

"_Seriously? We're still talking about this?_" Raffina's voice was muffed a bit due to the pillow being over her mouth.

"Just tell me, you big baby."

"_***sigh***_ Fine. It's July 25th."

"July 25th?!** That's in two days! And you weren't going to tell me?!**"

"Like I said, I had no plans for it. And with my dad not coming over again, what's the damn point?"

"But you have a girlfriend now. A week's head's up would've been nice, you know."

"Alright, I'm sorry. I should've told you earlier. But what can you do for me in just two days?"

That's when I gained a smile as climbed over her and was now staring at her face-to-face.

"Silly." I said as I bopped her on the nose. "Let's go to this amusement park. Just the two of us."

"Huh? You mean the two of us?"

"Yeah. None of Lidelle's criticizing, none of Ally's perverted comments, and none of our moms and Amira's teasing. It'll just be us two."

"R-Really?" Raffina started to blush. "L-Like a…d-date?"

I froze a bit after hearing that **ONE** word at the end.

_Damnit! I didn't even think of that!_

"O-Oh, yeah. I-I guess it would be a…d-date." I stuttered with a high amount of blush on my face.

"N-Not to mention, our…f-first one." Raffina said. Now copying my stuttering.

_Yeah. __**REALLY **__didn't think about that._

…

…

"N-Not that I have a problem with that! In fact, I'm actually excited!" Raffina continued.

"Y-Yeah, me too! I mean, spending the whole day at an amusement park with my girlfriend. Why wouldn't I be excited?" I said.

"_***giggle* **_Thank you, Ammy." Raffina said as she wrapped her arm around my hovering body. "This is truly the best birthday gift I've ever gotten."

"_***giggle**_ Your welcome, Raffi."

We brought ourselves closer to each other to perform another sweet and magical kiss.

Until…

"**RAFFINA!**"

"**GAAAAAH!**" We both screamed. With me falling off the bed as a result.

What we screamed to was Amira barging in here without a care in the world. Holding what looked like an opened bag of chips in her hands.

"**Amira, what the hell?!**" Raffina shouted.

"**Raffina! Help me out! I-I think I pushed Lily too far!**"

"_Miss Amira…_" The three of us looked at the door and saw a _**very**_ pissed off Lily standing at the doorway. The look she had on her face was that of a psychotic woman high on drugs.

And it was the scariest goddamned thing I've ever seen.

"_W-Woah. A-Amira, what did you do?_" Raffina asked.

"_I-I just wanted some chips, damnit!_" Amira whined.

"_Miss Amira…Give. Me. The damn…_

**CHIPS!**" Lily then pulled something from her maid uniform. Something we didn't expect for her to have.

"**AHHHHHH! IS THAT A PAINTBALL GUN?!**" We all shouted in total fear.

"_Now you have 3 seconds to hand over the chips. __**Or else it's going to be a Splatfest in this room!**_"

"**I-Is she serious?!**" I asked.

"**Amira, give her the chips!**" Raffina shouted.

"_B-But…they're barbeque flavored._" Amira whined.

"**3!**"

"**Gah! Sh-She's counting down!**" I yelled in fear.

"**2!**"

"**Amira! Give her the damn chips!**" Raffina shouted.

"**1!**"

"_I just want one more taste…_" Amira whined as she dug into the bag of chips one last time.

"**TIME'S UP!**" Lily shouted as she loaded her paintball gun and pointed it at Amira. But it was no doubt going to hit us two as well.

"**PREPARE TO GET SPLATTED!**"

"**OH NO!**" We all shouted.

* * *

***LATER…***

"…And that's what happened." I said as I was now back home covered in paint from Lily's paintball gun.

"Whoa…" Arle said.

"Holy crap…" Ally said.

"_Poor Ammy._" Rafisol said.

"Aw, geez. I didn't think Lily still had that paintball gun." Mom said.

"What?" Arle, Ally, and I asked.

"You mean you knew she had one?" This time I asked alone.

"She's had that thing since high school. Always carried it with her in case she got attacked. Or whenever someone's pissed her off. Mostly Yumi and I."

"_Damn, Lily._" The three of us said. Shocked by what we're hearing.

"_Onee-chan. Can I get a paintball gun?_" Rafisol asked.

"Sis, why would you need a paintball gun? You're a soulless mage."

"_It sounds fun._"

"Sis, you are **NOT** getting a paintball gun."

"_***whine***_"

_Good save, Ally._

"Well, anyway. I'm so tired. I'm going to go take a bath." I said as I made my way to my room (which was also Arle's) to grab some clothes.

"Hey, do you mind if we join you?" Arle asked. "From the looks of it, you're gonna be in there for a while."

"Sure. I don't mind."

"Thanks."

"Come on, Sis." Ally said.

"_Okay._" Rafisol replied.

"Still, though. With Lily still having that thing…I better warn Yumi." Mom said as she took out her phone.

_Mom, what you and Yumi do?_

* * *

During our bath, I told the others what happened before the paintball attack. And like me, they were pretty shocked.

"Wow, really? Raffina's birthday in two days?" Ally asked.

"And she didn't want to do anything for it?" Arle asked.

"Yeah. She was in a bad mood from her father not being here again. But I managed to convince her to go with me to this amusement park that he sent tickets for."

…

"B-Basically…o-our first date." I said while blushing.

"_Ooh…_" The two girls said.

"I-It's no big deal, alright?"

"But, still." Ally said. "It sucks that her father won't be here. Can't he just stop what he's doing and come back?"

"I suggested that. But the guy's just unlucky when it comes to such a thing."

"Damn."

"So, yeah. Basically, Raffi's dad is going to miss his youngest daughter turn 17."

"Seventeen?" The trio were confused.

"Apparently, she failed a grade."

"Huh."

"Well, anyway. With her birthday in two days, I gotta find Raffi a birthday present."

"What are you gonna get her?" Arle asked.

"_***sigh***_ I don't know. The girl's rich as hell. what do you get a rich girl?"

"Hmm…more money?"

"What's the point in that?"

"Become her slave?"

"That's illegal, Arle."

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! You can give her your virginity!"

***POW***

"**NO, YOU DAMN PERV!**" I shouted after punching Ally in the head.

"_Ammy._" Rafisol said.

"Yeah, Rafisol?"

"_I've got something you can give to Raffina._"

"Really? You do?"

Rafisol responded with a simple nod. Then got out the bathtub and headed for the door.

We had to stop her from floating around the house naked, though. And that pretty much ended our bath time.

Once we've put clothes on, Rafisol then showed me what she had that I could give to Raffina. And I was blown out of my mind when I saw it.

"_N-No way._ Rafisol. Where did you get this?"

"_Won it at the festival. Reminded me of Raffina when I got it._"

"How does _**that**_ remind you of Raffina?" Arle asked.

"No, Sis is right, Arle." Ally said. "This works out just fine. Right, Ammy?"

I giggled to myself as I continued to stare at the thing. Super excited to give it to Raffina for her birthday.

"Yeah. Definitely."

* * *

**Raffina's POV**

"S-Sorry about the mess…Miss Raffina." Lily said to me as she was helping me wash my hair of multiple colors of paint.

"_***sigh***_ It's fine, Lily. You managed to get most of it cleaned up. So, at least I can sleep in my room tonight."

"Bet you didn't expect your maid to own a paintball gun, huh?"

"Yeah. It was a big surprise, alright. Just as big of a surprise as when I found out that I have bigger breasts than you."

***PINCH***

"Ow!"

"_I'm sorry, Miss Raffina. My hand slipped._" Lily said in a slightly pissed off tone as she began pinching my cheek.

"_***whine***__ Okay, Lily! I get it! I won't bring it up again! Just stop pinching me please!_"

"Hmph. Very well, Miss Raffina."

_Damn, this woman's scary!_

"So, what were you and Miss Amitie talking about before I pelted the both of you with paintballs?"

_And also a smartass…_

"Well, if you must know…it was about that letter you gave me. It…It was from Daddy."

"Really? What did it say?"

…

"M-Miss Raffina…"

"_H-He…H-He's not coming over this year._" I said as I began to cry.

"O-Oh. I see now."

"_***sniff***__ Lily…why is Daddy such a jerk?_"

"You can't seriously believe that's true, do you?"

"_How can I not, Lily? It's been 12 years since I've seen him! __**12 YEARS!**__ He's missed everything that I've done! My first day of school! My first baby tooth falling out! My first best friend! Not to mention my body changing and all that!_"

_Although, I don't think he would know anything about boobs growing and the…"monthly" thing._

"_And now…he's going to miss my 17__th__ birthday, my first day of high school, and most importantly…my first love._"

That's when I finally broke down and released all of my tears.

"_***sniff***_ _I don't know how long I could keep this up, Lily._"

I guess Lily realized such a thing. Because she started rubbing my head as a sign of comfort. I mean, she normally hugs me…but I'm currently only wearing a towel right now.

"It's okay, Miss Raffina." She said as she continued to gently rub my head. "I'm sure that one of these days, your father will come home. Just be a little bit more patient. Can you do that?"

"_***sniff***__ I…I-I guess I can do that. Thanks, Lily._"

"You're welcome. Now, how's about we get out of here. _I'm starting to get a little light-headed._"

"Yeah, it is starting to get hot in here. Your tiny boobs are starting to become see-through."

"_Don't make me pinch you again._" Lily said in a pissed off tone.

"_***giggle***_ Sorry, Lily." I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

The next morning came by and breakfast was as normal as usual. At least…normal in my family. I told Amira and Raina about the letter and what it said. And like me, they were sad that Daddy wasn't coming this year either. Raina even cried (a lot more than I did). And I even spent a couple minutes comforting her like a sister would at times like this.

"_***whine***__ Daddy!_"

"I know, Raina. I know."

"Damn. It sucks that Dad won't be here again. What does that make it? 12 years since we last saw him?" Amira asked.

"Yeah. That long."

"Well, look on the bright side." Feli said. "At least you three know your father. Mine became a dead-beat the moment Mom got pregnant."

"_What's a deadbeat?_" Raina asked.

"Not a good thing, Raina. Not a good thing."

"Anything else in the letter?" Amira asked.

"Well…he did send over tickets to the amusement park that just opened up. Ammy and I are going for my birthday tomorrow."

"Huh?! You mean that one that opened up in Suzuran?! You're not taking me?!"

"There are only 2 tickets, Amira."

"Again, you're not taking me?!"

"H-Hey, I didn't even want to do anything tomorrow. But Ammy convinced me otherwise."

"How? By licking your crotch?"

"**N-NO, YOU GODDAMN PERVERT!**" I shouted while blushing extremely hard.

"I was just asking. Geez, you don't have to yell, Sis."

I _**really**_ wanted to tell her off on why I had every reason to yell at her perverted face. But I kept it in. Mainly because it included a bunch of F-bombs and such like that.

"Look, just know that I'm going to this place with Ammy. And we won't have to deal with any nonsense there, either."

"Won't this be your first date?" Feli asked.

_Tch! Damnit! She figured it out!_

"Y-Yeah. It is." I said.

"You two have been dating for 4 months. Why are you **NOW** going on your first date?"

"Hey, I already got Lidelle criticizing me about it. I don't need you to jump on in."

"Fine, I get it. But really, though. Your first date. You oughta make it special, you know?"

…

"Yeah…you do have a point." I said after thinking about it to myself.

"_Whatcha gonna do, Sis?_" Raina asked.

"Hmm…I think I got an idea." I then jumped up from the chair I was sitting on and headed for the hallway. "I'm heading over to Lemres' shop. Don't wait up." I said. Confusing the trio of girls as I ran down the hallway to get to the main area of the mansion.

…

But after a short while, I came back home. Mainly because I forgot something that would've bit me in the ass later if I didn't remember just now.

"Come on, Raina. I know you want ice cream."

"_Yay!_" Raina cheered as she floated over and hugged me as now the two of us headed for Lemres' shop.

_Hmm…maybe I could eat a little ice cream. Even though I'm on a diet…_

* * *

**Amitie's POV**

"For the last time Ally, you can't come!"

"_Aw!_ _But Ammy, I'm_ _bored_!"

"Play the Super Famicom or something!"

"_But it's boring now. I've already completed all of the games!_"

"Really? _**ALL**_ the games?"

"_Yes! All of them!_"

"So you've played and finished **ALL** 21 games?"

"_Yes!_"

"Even Super Mario RPG, Final Fantasy III, Secret of Mana, **AND **EarthBound?"

…

…

"O-Okay, maybe not those four. But I'm working on them. You know how it is. Putting in hours of grinding just to…"

"_Onee-chan. You've only played 20 minutes of Super Mario RPG and haven't even started the other three._" Rafisol said as she was **LITERALLY** playing the Super Famicom as Ally and I were having this conversation.

"G-Geez! Way to snitch on me, Sis!" Ally yelled in a pissed off and embarrassed tone.

"I rest my case." I said as I went back to fixing my hair.

It was finally the day. And I was getting ready to meet up with Raffina for our first date to that amusement park her dad sent tickets for. I couldn't stop thinking about it from the moment I left Raffina's house two days ago. I was so jittery last night that I had trouble sleeping. I did eventually get some sleep. But as of right now, I'm still jittery.

I even dressed differently than normal. Wearing a pink & white off shoulder shirt along with some black capri jeans. Some pink & white sneakers that I've worn once or twice before. And to top it off, a pink flower pin in my hair. It's not real. So I don't have to worry about watering it.

_I normally don't dress like this. I hope Raffi likes it. After all, I did get it from __**HER**__ fashion magazine. Stuff was expensive as hell, too._

"So, what's this place you're going to called again?" Arle asked as she was standing next to me also working on her hair.

"It's called an amusement park, Arle."

"Really? You guys go to a park to get amusement? That's…kind of weird."

"Says the girl who goes to volcanos, dark castles, and Fake Hell just to look for adventure."

"H-Hey, it's not like I had a choice. I had to constantly save the world from demons, monsters, and whatever idiotic plan Satan came up with. Still can't believe Lidelle's his little sister."

"Yeah. But it does explain why she has horns."

"Yeah, true."

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"I'll get it!" I yelled as a dropped my brush and rushed to the front door. Once I got there, I opened it and saw Raffina standing on the other side. No surprise, wearing some very stylish (and expensive) clothes. It looked like a loose white cotton top with orange floral prints on it. She's also wearing (I think) some black skinny jeans and (I'm positive) a pair of orange & white sneakers.

Again. I got this info from her fashion magazine. So I don't even know if I got that right or not.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RAFFI!**" I cheered while hugging my girlfriend as tight as I can.

"Happy Birthday, Raffina!" The other three girls cheered.

"Thank you, everyone." Raffina said before returning my greeting with a kiss on my lips.

"You're a little early, you know. _Were you __**THAT**__ excited to be with me the whole day?_" I teased.

"W-Well, I…wait a sec. Were _**YOU**_ that excited? I mean, you're asking me."

"W-Well, I…"

"_She was really excited._" Rafisol said from across the room.

"Rafisol!"

"_***giggle***_ Ain't karma something, Ammy?" Ally asked with a smug on her face.

"Shut it, you."

"So. Ready to go?" Raffina asked me.

"Wait, hold on. I got you something."

"You got me a gift? Wow, you wasted no time, did you?"

"_***giggle***_ Nope. And you're gonna love it, too. Wait inside and I'll get it for you."

"Alright."

Raffina came inside and waiting in the living room with the others while I went to my room to get my present to her.

_I still can't believe Rafisol won this at that festival she went to. And it's perfect too for someone like Raffina. She's going to love this!_

I rushed back out front while holding the gift in my hands. Making sure Raffina doesn't see it until the right moment.

"Alright, I got it. Now, close your eyes."

"Close my eyes? Where is this going?" Raffina asked.

"Nowhere dirty. Just do it."

"Alright, fine."

Once Raffina closed her eyes, I grabbed her left arm and placed the gift around it. Trying not to laugh as I did so.

"Alright, I'm done. Open your eyes."

Raffina opened her eyes and looked at what was placed on her left arm. And like I expected, her reaction was priceless.

"Oh. My. Fucking. **GOD!**"

"**OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!**"

"I don't get it. What is it?" Arle asked.

"**WHAT IS IT?! IT'S THE ULTRA-RARE PANEL DE PON CHARM BRACELET! WITH ALL NINE FARIES AND THEIR ELEMENTS REPRESENTED WITH A CHARM PIECE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR THIS DAMN THING BUT IT KEEPS GETTING SOLD OUT! BUT NOW I ACTUALLY HAVE IT ON MY ARM…**"

"**OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!**"

_And…she's fangirling. Exactly what to expect when Raffi talks about Panel de Pon._

"**AMMY! WHERE AND HOW THE ABSOLUTE FUCK DID YOU GET THIS THING?!**" She asked me while still super excited.

"H-Hey. Easy with the cursing, alright?"

"O-Oops. Sorry."

"Anyway. Rafisol won it at the festival she went to and gave it to me to give to you. She says it reminds her of you."

"Really?! Wow! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, **THANK YOU, AMMY!**" Raffina then wrapped me in a tight hug of pure happiness and excitement as she continued to fangirl over her birthday present.

Then she remembered something.

"Oh. And thank you too, Rafisol."

"_You're welcome._" Rafisol said.

"Well, then." I said. "Now that you got your gift, let's get going. Shall we, Birthday Girl?"

"_***giggle***_ Yes. We shall. Let us make haste, Young Amitie." Raffina said as she grabbed my hand and kissed it."

"_***giggle***_ Raffi…"

"Geez. You two sound like Risukuma." Ally said.

"Well, it's not a bad thing when you're in love, right?"

…

…

"Yeah."

"You do make a good point."

Rafisol nodded as she agreed with her sister and Arle. As all three of them are currently in love with someone.

"Well, then. We're off. See you guys later."

"_Bye, Ammy._" Rafisol said.

"Have fun on your date." Arle said.

"Don't finger each other in the stalls." Ally said.

"**WH-WHY THE HELL WOULD WE DO THAT?!**" We both shouted with extremely red blushes on our faces.

Ally didn't answer and instead fell to the ground. Laughing her ass off as she witnessed our reaction to her perverted send-off greeting. Feeling extremely pissed off, we both rushed out the door before either one of us sent Ally to the hospital.

Sometimes I wonder if her "being a pervert" is just an excuse to tease me.

_And if it is…screw her._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** You know how I said that I mindlessly started two stories while I was in that slump earlier? Well, this was one of them. I like these two together and thought I could expand on that one chapter in Love of Puyo Puyo Tsu (Chapter 4) without rewriting the whole story. It's been sitting on my computer for about a month already. So I'm going to put all my focus on this one for now.**

**Also, sorry for taking down this story so suddenly. I wasn't satisfied with how long it originally was. I wanted to write the whole thing as a one-shot. But decided against it. Pretty sure you guys wouldn't want to read a 10k word one-shot, right?**

**Feel free to review/favorite/follow/kudos the story. Thanks for reading. Later.**


	2. The First Date

**Raffina's POV**

After leaving Amitie's house, the two of us were walking hand and hand through the streets of Primp. Obviously enjoying each other's company. This whole thing was still a surprise to me. Going to an amusement park with my girlfriend for my birthday.

And basically, our first date.

But in the end, I don't regret it. I'm glad that I'm going. Sure, Daddy may not be here to celebrate it with me. But I've got my precious true love with me. And that's good enough for me.

…

For now.

"Thanks again for convincing me to go to this amusement park, Ammy." I said.

"Don't mention it, Raffi. Anything for my girlfriend and her special day." Her smile was just so cute. I kept staring at it until I realized I was doing it. and quickly looked for something else to talk about.

Luckily, it wasn't all that difficult.

"S-So, Ammy. That outfit you're wearing looks amazing on you."

"Does it really? Well, I mean…of, course you would say that."

"Why? Because I'm your girlfriend?"

"No, because I got it from your fashion magazine."

_No wonder it looks so familiar…_

"Oh. I see." I said in my usual noblewoman's voice. "Well, I'm glad that I was able to enlighten you into the world of high-class fashion, my dear Ammy. _Oh, La-Ti-Da!_"

"High class? More like high priced. Do you know how much Oshare charged me for these clothes? My entire paycheck went towards this outfit."

"Oh, come on. They're not that expensive."

"Well, of course, you would say that. you're filthy stinking rich."

"Duh."

"_Hmph. Meanie._" Amitie pouted as she folded her arms and looked away from me. I then grabbed her around her waist and hugged her a little.

"I'm only kidding, Ammy. You look great no matter what you wear."

Amitie took a while to answer. But her response was her returning my hug and giving me a kiss on my lips as she smiled at me one last time.

"_***giggle***_ Thanks, Raffi."

_***sigh***__ She's so cute…_

"So, where's this new amusement park again? I don't remember there being one when I first came here."

"There isn't. We have to take a train."

"Huh? Train?" Amitie was confused.

"I looked up the name of the amusement park yesterday. And it turns out that it's in Suzuran City."

"Suzuran City? Isn't that where Mom, Ms. Accord, Lily, Yumi, and Rulue went to school together?"

"The very same. It's actually not that far from here. About a 30-minute train ride."

"Wow."

"I know, right? I was shocked too when I found out how close the two places are."

"I see. Well, alrighty then. Let's go."

"H-Hold on a sec." I said while grabbing her arm. "I-I, uh…want to make a quick stop first."

"Huh? To where?"

"Y-You'll see." I'm usually not this vague with where I'm going. Often times, I would brag it to other people's faces. But I wanted to keep this one a secret for a little longer. Luckily, though…Amitie didn't spam me with questions.

* * *

We continued walking through the plaza with me guiding Amitie to this quick stop I mentioned earlier. She still has no idea. So it's working out so far.

Once we arrived at where I wanted to go, I saw her confused yet cute face. And it reassured me even more.

_I'm such a good secret keeper. Oh, La-Ti-Da!_

"Hey, what are we doing at Lemres' shop?" Amitie asked.

"You'll see." I said with a giggle.

We went inside the shop to see Lemres serving some ice cream to a group of people sitting at the bar table. Lemres then noticed and greeted us with that trademarked greeting of his.

"Why he~llo there, Raffina and Amitie. A nice day for some sweets, isn't it?"

Which can also be a little creepy at times.

"Yeah…sure is, Lemres." I replied. Feeling a bit uneasy from the greeting.

It was then that the group of people noticed us as we walked up towards them. Standing next to the chairs was Sig. And sitting next to him were (as we like to call them) The 11-Year-Old Trio. Represented by his younger sister Chu, her best friend and classmate Chetta, and their other best friend Mandrake. Who, like Arle, came to this world through a very complex (and rather frightening) way of travel. Something that involves mirrors, crystals, and a hat.

…

I know it sounds stupid. But it actually happened.

"Is that thing ready?" I asked.

"Ah, yes. It's in the back. I'll get it for you." Lemres said as he went to the back of the store.

"Raffi, what's going on?" Amitie asked.

"Just a bit longer, Ammy."

"You two seem happy. Something special?" Sig asked.

"Yep!" Amitie cheered. "For one, it's Raffi's birthday today!"

"Really? Happy Birthday, then."

"Yeah. Happy Birthday, Wuffine." Chu said.

"It's _**Raffina.**_" I retorted.

"Happy Birthday, Raffina."

"Meow." Chetta said. With an added meow from Akaineko, her 2-dimensional red painted cat.

"So. Did you two boink yet?"

"**N-NO, MANDRAKE!**" We both were blushing hard as we yelled at Mandrake for asking us such a question. Especially at her age.

"Why do you keep asking that?" Chu asked her.

"Well, they **ARE** teenagers, aren't they? They usually start boinking each other around this age. Whether it be these two, Lidelle & Ally, Ringo & Peruvis, Feli & Rafisol, Klug & Ciel…"

Mandrake paused for a moment while turning to face Sig. And with that smug look on her face, I knew what she was going to say.

"…Or the one I've been waiting for the most, you & Arle-oneechan."

"Why are you expecting us to do it the most?" Sig asked.

"Well, honestly…you both are tied with Schezo & Wicchi. But those two won't even admit that they're more than friends. Which is ridiculous since they keep mindlessly saying that they want each other's…"

Mandrake was then cut off when Akaineko placed his paw over her mouth. A cat's way of telling you to shut the hell up.

"Thank you, Akaineko." Sig, Amitie, and I all said.

"Meow."

"Here it is, all wrapped up for you." Lemres said as he came out from the back of the store carrying a small blue bag and planted it on the counter. I then paid him with a 500 Credit bill and grabbed the bag from the counter.

"Thanks, Lemres." I said.

"That should be enough to last until you get there, right? I mean, you did burn some of them."

"D-Did you really have to bring that up?!" I started blushing from embarrassment.

"_***chuckle***_ Sorry, sorry."

"Enough for what?" Sig asked.

"We're going to the amusement park that recently opened up." Amitie said.

"You mean the one in Suzuran City?" Chetta asked.

"You've been there, Chetta?"

"No. But I did paint a mural for the staff workers to use for the grand opening. It's somewhere in the middle of the park if you ever want to see it. Akaineko even helped a little. Isn't that right, my _purrfect_ little buddy?"

"Meow." Akaineko then began purring once his owner starting petting him.

"Geez, you and these cat puns." Mandrake said.

"What's wrong, Mandrake? Don't you find them _cat-tivating_?"

"_***snicker***_ Oh my God…" Amitie said as she tried to hold in her laughter.

_Really, Ammy? It wasn't even that funny._

"Well, anyway…we gotta go. We don't wanna miss the train." I said as I pulled Amitie's arm out of the shop.

"Have fun you two." Lemres said with a tip of his hat.

"Later." Sig said.

"Try to do some boinking while you're there." Mandrake added.

***SMACK***

***SMACK***

"Ow!"

"Seriously. Can't you act like a normal 11-year-old?" Chu asked after she and Chetta smacker her in the head.

"You, of all people, are telling me to be normal. That's rich."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well…"

"Let's get out of here before we get involved." I whispered to Amitie.

"Right."

We both then left the sweets shop before any of them noticed. And went our merely way to the amusement park to begin our first date.

And to celebrate my birthday, of course.

* * *

**Amitie's POV**

After a few more minutes of walking, we were finally on the train to Suzuran City. And now my curiosity was killing me! I was dying to know what was in that bag! And apparently, Raffina knew this as well.

"_***giggle* **_Okay, Ammy. You've been patient long enough. I'll tell you what's in the bag." She said with a smile.

"**Finally! I seriously couldn't wait much longer!**" I shouted. Raffina giggled at my response and began to explain.

"Well, after you left yesterday, I wanted to thank you for all you've done. So I went to Lemres' shop and borrowed one of his recipes to make some cookies for us to enjoy during our…d-date." Raffina said the last part with a light red hue on her cheeks.

"W-Wow, Raffi. That's so sweet." I said with the same colored hue on my cheeks once I heard that word again.

To be honest, I'm a little nervous about going on this date. As not only is this my first one, but it's with another girl. I wasn't a lesbian back in Tokyo. But since coming to Primp and meeting Raffina, it kinda changed my whole preference a bit.

…

Well, I wouldn't say a "bit".

What I mean is, I now find other girls cuter than boys. I even told Lidelle that she was cute shortly after confessing my love for Raffina. And she took it quite well. Being a lesbian way longer than I was. So now, I'm a full 100% lesbian. And I don't think I can go back to being straight again.

Not that I want to, of course.

"S-So… can I try one?" I asked once I calmed down a bit.

"S-Sure, Ammy. Here you go." Raffina opened the bag and gave me one cookie for me to try. And after one bite, I couldn't believe how they tasted.

"W-Wow. R-Raffi…"

"Wh-What? You don't like them?" Raffina asked nervously.

"Like them? **I LOVE THEM!** These are the best cookies I've ever had!"

"R-Really?!"

"Well…they are a little burned. But other than that, these are really good cookies."

"Huh. Well, I'm glad you like them." Raffina said with a smile. Seemingly proud of herself.

"Wait. If you made these, then why did you give Lemres 500 Credits?"

Raffina's smile then quickly disappeared from her face.

"_L-Let's just say I'm not the best cook…_" She said while looking away from me.

I had to think for a sec on what she meant by that.

…

"_Oh._ I get it now." I said. Followed by a soft giggle.

"What's so funny?" Raffina asked while feeling a little insulted.

"Nothing." I said. Giving Raffina a kiss on the cheek in the process.

* * *

Like Raffina said, the train ride wasn't that long. We arrived at Suzuran and got off the train to look at our surroundings. And we were amazed at what we were seeing.

"_Woah._ So this is Suzuran City. It's so huge!" I said as we walked around the new location.

"I know, right? I never thought I would ever be in a place this big." Raffina added.

"Hey, didn't Lidelle say that her cousin Ringo lives here?"

"Yeah, she did. And I think Chetta and Ciel live here, too."

Well, we know that Chetta's back in Primp. And it's unlikely that we'll find Ringo and Ciel in this big city."

"Yeah, true."

…

"What's wrong, Ammy?" Raffina asked after I went silent for a bit.

"You know…looking at it more closely, it kinda reminds me of Tokyo."

"Really? Isn't that in a different world or something like that?"

"Yeah. But too many things here are quite similar to how Tokyo had it. Or maybe I'm just imagining it."

"Probably. I wouldn't know."

"Yeah, true." I said. Shrugging the whole thing off.

After a couple minutes of walking through the city (and getting lost), we finally reached the amusement park. And were excited about all the fun we were going to have with each other.

Although the name did give us some second thoughts.

"Welcome to…_Super Happy Fun Fun Amusement Park?_" We both read the sign near the entrance.

"That's what they named it?" I asked.

"Hey, did Tokyo had names as ridiculous as this one?" Raffina asked me.

"Well…yeah. But they didn't sound like a 3-year-old came up with them."

"I see…"

…

"Well…no matter how dumb the name sounds, I'm ready to spend my birthday and my date here. With you, of course. Ready, Ammy?"

"Yep. Ready, Raffi." I said with a smile.

We both held each other's hand and went inside the gates to the park. Ready to enjoy such a day with each other and only each other.

Just me and my girlfriend.

…

And I probably jinxed it, didn't I?

* * *

**Raffina's POV**

_Woah. So this is what an amusement park is like? I would hear people talk about them a couple times before. But I would always make fun of them. Saying that only plebs are interested in that kind of stuff_

_When really I was the real pleb for wanting to go in the first place._

…

_Man, I was such a bitch._

"Hey, Raffi. You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Ammy. I was just thinking to myself." I said to her.

"I see." And it looked like it eased her worries a bit.

The two of us had entered the gates of the amusement park and it was…I can't even think of a way to describe it.

Like…holy crap. Maybe?

The place was really huge. There were roller coasters that hovered above us and water ride slides as tall as the buildings in this city. We looked on the map one of the staff had given us and saw that there were also a couple of booths around for games and such. And there was this huge food court area with a bunch of different options for food to eat.

There was even this huge stage that (according to the map) is hosting a big fireworks show to celebrate 1 week of it being open. It doesn't start until around 7:00, though. So, we'll have to wait on that.

"So. What do you wanna do first?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me? It's your birthday. You choose."

"R-Really?"

"Yep." Amitie said with a smile. "And I'll follow you all the way!"

I smiled greatly and hugged her while giving her a quick kiss.

"Thanks, Ammy. You really are the best girlfriend ever."

"_***giggle***_ You're welcome, Birthday Girl."

_She's so caring. One of the reasons why I fell in love with her._

"So. Where to first?" Amitie asked.

"Hmm…I don't know, really. This is honestly my first time at an amusement _**PARK!**_"

I was suddenly grabbed by my waste and rising into the air by what felt like a furry creature. With paws and a big round belly. It clearly took me by surprise. And I don't do surprises well.

"**Hey! What the hell, bud?! Put me down!**" I shouted.

"_Hoo hoo hoo! Hey there, little girl. Having fun yet?_" The guy in the suit said in a derpy voice.

"**Wh-Who are you calling little?! I'm 17, damnit!**"

"_Seventeen? That's impressive. Especially with how small these are._" Then this guy/thing/whatever did something I didn't see coming. He took his paw from my waste and started groping my left breast.

"_***shriek***_** WH-WHAT ARE YOU-**"

"_Don't worry. I'm a professional. __***giggle***_" The guy said. I've never felt so disgusted. I was filled with extreme rage.

"_Why you damn little…_"

I started wiggling my way out of the thing's grasps and quickly got free. Then turned back to it with a bright-red face and tensed up fists.

"Ready, and…**CEIL ARK!**"

***POW***

"_**Gah…!**_"

I roundhouse kicked this pervert so hard he fell to the ground. I would've hit him hard enough to break his perverted little neck, but I decided against it. I didn't want to go to jail on my birthday.

Or any day, for that matter.

"_Hmph! Know your place, pervert!_" I said with a badass smug on my face.

"Geez! Can't you take a joke, Raffina?!" The guy yelled.

…

Only…it wasn't a guy's voice. It sounded more feminine. In fact, we knew who this voice belonged to.

"You don't think…" Amitie asked.

"It better not be." I said as I went over to the downed animal suit and took off the head.

And it was exactly who we thought it was.

"**Peruvis?! What the hell is wrong with you?!**" I shouted.

"What's wrong with me? You're the one roundhouse kicked me just now."

"**That's because you groped me in public, you ass!**"

"Why was that even a joke to you?" Amitie asked.

"I figured it would be since we're the same breast size."

"Huh?"

"Your sense of humor sucks." Phoenix said as he came out of Peruvis' back. And I mean her actual back. Not the suit's back.

"I couldn't agree more, Phoenix." I said.

"Oh, grow up. I'm sorry, alright?" Peruvis said as both Amitie and I helped her off the ground.

"What are you even doing here, Peruvis?" I asked.

"Duh. I work here."

"Huh?! You work here?!" We both asked in shock.

"Yep! You're looking at the Elite Supervisor of Super Happy Fun Fun Amusement Park! Praise me, girls!"

"Yeah, not happening." I said.

"Damnit!"

"Wait, _**Elite **_Supervisor? If that's your job, then why are you wearing this animal suit?" Amitie asked.

"_***sigh***_ Well, to be honest, today's my day off. But today I'm filling in for a co-worker who called in sick."

"Only she's not sick." Phoenix added.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Of course, she's sick."

"No, she isn't. While you were putting the suit on, I saw that girl you're filling in for sucking off some guy's…"

"**Um, hello! WE'RE GIRLS! We don't need to know that!**" Amitie yelled with a light blush on her face.

"Well, _sorry_, Amitie. I didn't think you had so much innocence inside ya. Then again, you are still a child."

"_I'll take that as a compliment._" Now the blush was replaced with an insulted and pissed off look.

"What made you want to get a job?" I asked.

"Because. I want my own money, of course."

"So that she can buy her own food and Sig would stop complaining about her eating all of his food." Phoenix added.

"Yep. That makes sense." We both said.

"Sh-Shut up!" Peruvis said with a light blush on her face. "A-Anyway, what are you two doing here? Seems kinda random to see you guys all the way here in Suzuran."

_And you being here groping my breasts isn't?!_

"Peruvis. Do you know what today is?"

"Today? It's July 25th. Why?"

"Why? You mean we've been best friends then arch rivals then best friends again for years and you don't remember?"

Peruvis went silent for a bit while trying to figure it out. Then it hit her like a random hail storm in the middle of April.

"_Oh…_**O-Oh, now I remember! Happy Birthday, Raffina! **Guess you and I are the same age again."

"Holy crap! You're 17 now, right?!" Phoenix asked. "Geez, I remember when you and Peruvis were small little runts in that martial arts class years ago. Pretty impressive on how both of you grew up."

"Are you hitting on them?" Amitie asked.

"No. Souls don't fall in love. Much like how we don't have to eat, drink, sleep, or stick it in some girl's…"

"**HEY!**" This time, all three of us yelled. Our faces were extremely blushed as we knew what he was about to say.

"Well, you're the one who asked." Phoenix said.

***STATIC SOUNDS***

"_Hey, Ryley. We got a crying kid saying he's lost at the intersection. Can you handle it?_"

"Again? It better not be the same kid." Peruvis said before grabbing the radio attached to the suit. "Yeah, I'm on my way."

***STATIC SOUNDS***

"_Thank you._"

"Who's Ryley?" Amitie asked.

"That's my last name, Amitie."

"Really? I thought you had the same one as Klug."

"He's my step-brother. Look, I gotta go. See you guys later."

"See ya." We both waved as Peruvis went on back to work. Leaving the two of us alone once more.

"Well…that was unexpected." Amitie said.

"Yeah, I guess. But at least we're alone again. So let's get back to our date, shall we?"

"_***giggle***_ Sure thing, Raffi."

With smiles on both of our faces, we both held each other's hand and continued to explore the amusement park.

The one with the really weird name.

_Seriously. Who came up with that?_

* * *

**Amitie's POV**

_Wow. I still can't believe how big this place is. There's so much to do here. And I'm super excited to do them all with Raffi._

_Just as long as it doesn't involve…_

"**Ooh! Ammy! Let's go on that roller coaster!**"

_Damnit._

Raffina was pointing at a nearby roller coaster that was clearly the big one in the park. It's height rivaled a building in the far distance. And there were so many twists, turns, and loops that I felt dizzy from looking at them.

In case you couldn't tell, I _**really**_ don't like roller coasters.

"S-Sure, Raffi. Wh-Where ever you want to go, I will follow. L-Like I promised. _Hehheh._"

"What's with you?"

"N-Nothing. N-Nothing's with me. W-Well, besides you, of course. Let's go now, okay?"

"Um…okay. if you say so, Ammy." Raffina said. Shrugging off my weird behavior.

_I'm not sure if I can keep this up much longer…_

***LATER…***

"_Wowie. Everything's spinning…_"

"Geez, Ammy. You should've told me that you were afraid of roller coasters. I wouldn't have forced you to go on with me."

"_I-It's fine, Raffi. I'm A-Oka…oh God. I'm gonna puke._"

"There's a trash can over there. You need help getting there?"

"_N-No. __***burp***__ I-I'm good._"

I then ran to the trash can and began puking like crazy.

**Raffina's POV**

"_***sigh***_ Ammy…"

"So why's Amitie puking in the trash can?" Peruvis asked as she walked up to me. This time without the animal suit and wearing a simple white & purple t-shirt and the same pants Amitie's wearing.

"Apparently, she can't handle roller coasters well. And she didn't even bother to tell me."

"I see…well, maybe she had a good reason not to."

"_***loud puking noise***_ Oh, God! There's so much! And it smells, too…oh no, here it comes._** *loud puking noise***_"

"Really? A good reason for that?" I asked after listening to Amitie's continuous puking.

"Well, she is your girlfriend. And I assume she brought you here for your birthday as a date, right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"My point is…she's willing to endlessly puke in a trash can just to make you happy. That's a good girlfriend to me."

"Yeah, I guess."

_But it's still gross._

"Plus, she did give me this." I said as I showed my left arm to Peruvis.

"**W-Wait, what the hell?! Is that…**"

"Yep. It is." I said with a smile.

Oh, yeah. I should mention, Peruvis is also a huge Panel de Pon fan. She doesn't have as many collectibles as me, but she and I are really competitive on the game. Sometimes matches can go for hours if we let it.

Much to everyone else's dismay.

"_Holy mother of fucks. It's so beautiful._"

"I know, right? I freaked out like crazy when I found out this is what Ammy got me."

"H-How did she get it?! These things are sold out everywhere!"

"Apparently, Rafisol won it when she went to a festival with Feli and Raina. She said it reminded her of me."

"_Damnit. Rafisol's lucky._"

"Come on…"

**Amitie's POV**

"_***pant* *pant* **__O-Okay. I-I think I'm good now._" I said as I walked back to the table.

"That was a long puke session, Ammy. You sure you're okay?"

"_R-Raffi. I'm fine. R-Really, I…_oh." I suddenly felt dizzy again and needed to sit down before I felt like puking again.

"Girl. You are not okay." Peruvis said.

"You're face is all flushed." Phoenix added.

"_I-I'm telling you, I'm fine…ugh._"

I then went over to her and felt her head with my hand. She was burning up and her entire face was red and sweaty.

"Ammy. You have a fever. You're not okay."

"I think that roller coaster made you sicker than you thought." Peruvis added.

"Come on. Let's go home."

"_B-But…o-our date…y-your birthday…_"

"Ammy. It's okay. Remember how I said I didn't want to do anything for it? Well, you managed to change my mind and I got to spend most of the day with you. And that's good enough for me. So please, Ammy. Let's go before you make yourself worse, okay?"

…

I really didn't want to. I wanted to stay and help Raffina enjoy her birthday and our first date. She seemed so sad that her dad wasn't going to be here. I just wanted to make her happy…

…

…

"_R-Raffi…o-okay._"

"Thanks, Ammy. Let's go home." Raffina said as she helped me up from the chair and we made our way to the exit. Leaving the (terribly named) amusement park without doing much of what it had to offer.

_***sigh***__ Get really real, self._

* * *

**Raffina's POV**

***LATER…***

"Yep. It's a fever, alright. Must've been the high altitude." Melody said as she took Amitie's temperature with a thermostat.

"_***sigh***__ Fiddlesticks…_"

"I'll go get some medicine. And probably some soup. And a bucket or two."

"Make it two." I said.

"Right."

Melody then left the room leaving me with a sick Amitie feeling guilty about cutting our first date short.

"_Raffi…I'm sorry._"

_Aw, geez. Here we go again._

"Ammy, how many times are you going to say that?"

"_B-But it's true. I really am sorry._"

"I know you are. It's not your fault that you got sick while riding the roller coaster."

"_No, not that. I mean how I didn't make your birthday any special. I'm no better than your dad._"

"Ammy! Shut up!" I yelled. Shocking not only her but myself as well.

…

…

"I-I'm sorry for yelling. But I've heard you blame yourself all throughout the train ride home and I'm just about sick of it. I don't care about having "the perfect birthday" or "the perfect date" or some other crap. I got to spend the day with you, my girlfriend, my lover, my one true love. And that's all that matters to me. Sure, Daddy's not here with me. But I got you, Ammy. I love you. With all my heart. And I always want to be with you. No matter what happens."

Amitie began staring at me with tears forming in her eyes. I wasn't sure if I overdid it or not. And I was going to apologize for it.

"H-Hey, Ammy…"

But then I was caught off guard when she grabbed me and held me tight in a hug that lasted a really long time.

And smelled bad, too.

"_Raffi…I know I've said this numerous times…but I'm sorry._"

I returned the hug and began petting the back of her head slowly and softly.

"I know, Ammy. I know."

Amitie then looked at me and inched closer to my face. Wanting a kiss from me.

…

But I quickly moved out the way. Basically rejecting it.

"Hey, what gives?"

"Sorry, Ammy. But you just puked up a storm earlier. I may be your girlfriend, but I'm not sharing your sickness."

"_Aw, come on. Please?_"

"No."

"_I'll take good care of you when you get sick._"

_**When**__ I get sick?_

"Sorry, Ammy. Not happening."

"_I'll…I'll…_**I'll give you my virginity!**"

"**WHAT?!**" I started blushing extremely hard. Amitie did too once she realized what she just said.

"F-Forget I said that, please? A-Ally got that in my head one night. _I'm so embarrassed!_" She then covered her face underneath her blanket so I wouldn't see her blushing anymore.

It took me a while to calm down. But once I did, I grabbed the covers and got into Amitie's bed with her. Cuddling her as she herself began to calm down from that outburst earlier.

"Does this mean I can get you sick?" She asked.

"No, you idiot. It means I love you."

"_Oh. __***giggle***_ Well, I love you too, Raffi."

The two of us stayed in a cuddling state for a good long while. It's not how most people would celebrate their birthday, but it's good enough for me.

Because I've got no one else but my Ammy.

_My sweet sweet Ammy._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** This is part 2 of 2 of this extended chapter story. And it ends a bit differently than the original. Had to add a few points and stuff like that. No big deal.**

**But…there is something I've got to admit. I'm not liking how Love of Puyo Puyo Fever is going right now. And I'm starting to feel that it's not good enough to continue it. I'm starting to like this format better. Where it focuses on one or two characters and the plot isn't all over the place.**

**I'm not leaving it as it stands now, though. I've got something planned to end it off. Can't say what it is, though. Not right now, I mean. But it'll be ready soon.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


End file.
